Ancient Cavern
The Ancient Cavern is a PvE arena located in the Lobby where players can fight with the boss Bloodwynd. Bloodwynd Bloodwynd is likely the first boss that most players will fight as a group. The Bloodwynd fight can be started by talking to the man in front of a seemingly bottomless pit, in the Arenas and Minigames section of the Lobby. Info to Know * Any requirements? No * Party size? 2 - 6 * Main Weapon? Primary * Does Sagacious work? Yes * Requires special weapons? No * Respawn? No * Checkpoints? No * Cooldown if failed? 30 Minutes * Cooldown if won? 4 Hours (3 Hours with VIP) The Battle STAY AWAY FROM THE TORCHES AS YOU FALL DOWN, YOU WILL DIE IF YOU LAND ON THEM! When you land and meet the invisible wall, Bloodwynd will appear in the middle and aggro the closest person. Shoot him until he dies. Until his health reaches 50%, he will only run up and swipe the target. Once he reaches 50%, he will uses his special attacks. Attacks * Dashing: BW howls then gets down on all fours and moves faster towards the aggroed. All circles cause BW to stand still until he's done channeling! * Teal Circle: This is usually his opening attack when he reaches 3/4 health. He will aim this attack at anyone, then he will go back to the person he is aggroed too. After the channel, the target and those around the target will be forced to look at their feet and distorts their vision for awhile. * Yellow Circle: Yellow is aimed at one person, after the channel he will swap with the target. After swapping with the target, he will aggro to the nearest person. * Purple Circle: Do not be close to walls while BW is channeling! Purple is aimed at one person, after the channel he will put a purple circle under the target. The target will be stuck within the circle while BW is attacking them. After the circle dissipates, BW will be aggroed on the new target. Under 50% HP: * Blue Circle: After the channel 5-7 circles will appear on the field, they can overlap. If caught in the circle, it will throw up you into the air. If you're caught in the circle, make sure you stay within the circle to break the fall and remain in the air. If you don't remain in the circle after being thrown in the air, you will take massive fall damage. After the channel, he will aggro to the nearest person. * Red Circle: He will target one person, after the channel, the target will be under a large circle. This circle deals damage to all in the area and is escapable. * Ultimate: Do not be close to walls while BW is channeling! His ultimate attack is rainbow colored. After he's done channeling, there will be 5-7 circles that trap and damage if caught in them. Loot End of event rewards 3 - 4 drops * 128 XP * Grimoire * Grimoire of Bloodwynd * Earthbound Tier Primordials * 100 - 1000 Coins * Ancient Case * Uncommon to Legendary weapons * 1 Tier 2 - 5 key